


Ticking time bomb

by Tabata



Series: Run! [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabata/pseuds/Tabata
Summary: Carrie ha davanti a sé una bomba ad orologeria appositamente progettata per lei da un pazzo psicopatico che, dopo essere stato catturato, è riuscito comunque ad uccidere il suo mentore. Ha venti secondi per disinnescarla oppure lei e l'intero edificio salteranno in aria.





	Ticking time bomb

**Author's Note:**

> written for: COW-T #9  
> prompt: fuga

Carrie lancia un'altra occhiata al timer. Si era ripromessa di non farlo, di procedere come se questa non fosse una corsa contro il tempo, ma è più forte di lei. Ha bisogno di sapere quanto tempo le resta per non sprecare le parole e dire soltanto quelle giuste. Sono passati altri quattro secondi, ne restano venti e poi lei e l'intero edificio salteranno per aria. “Chris, è finita,” dice, piegata sul groviglio di fili colorati intorno alla bomba. “Devi andartene.”

Chris l'ha aiutata ad evacuare i civili, a trovare la bomba ed è rimasto con lei mentre tagliava i primi tre fili, ma Carrie non può chiedergli altro. Ha rischiato abbastanza. Ha una moglie e una figlia piccola che lo aspettano a casa. Al contrario di lei, ha tutto da perdere e niente da guadagnare se dovesse sbagliare colore. “Puoi farcela,” la sprona il suo collega. 

A Carrie scappa una risata amara. “Venti fili tra cui scegliere e una sola possibilità. Non sei mai stato bravo in statistica,” commenta, ricordando i tempi del liceo e le ore passate a cercare di insegnargli cose che si rifiutavano di entrargli in testa. C'è un motivo se lui è diventato un membro della squadra speciale e lei passa metà del suo tempo a redigere rapporti. Nessuno dei due dovrebbe trovarsi qui adesso, ma è colpa di Carrie se quel pazzo ha fatto in modo che fosse lei e solo lei a poter disinnescare la bomba. Chris non dovrebbe andarci di mezzo.

“Se c'è qualcuno che può farcela contro ogni previsione, quella sei tu.”

Mancano quindici secondi e le tremano le mani. Stringe forte le tronchesi e osserva quel groviglio di fili colorati ancora una volta. Non c'è niente che le suggerisca quale debba tagliare. “Non lo hanno saputo gli artificieri, non posso saperlo io.”

“Harewood ti ha insegnato tutto quello che sapeva su questo psicopatico,” le dice ancora Chris, che sta ad un passo da lei, come se potesse proteggerla quando la bomba scoppierà. “E Harewood era il migliore.”

“Harewood che è morto poco dopo avermi dato quelle informazioni? Che ha inseguito per mesi questo pazzo che costruiva bombe e poi sfidava la polizia a disinnescarle? Harewood che è sparso sulle quattro pareti di un magazzino? Quel Harewood, Chris?” Grida Carrie, il dolore nel sentire di nuovo il nome del proprio mentore le apre una voragine dentro che non le resta che riempire con la rabbia.  
Harewood il pazzo lo ha preso, ma quello ha lasciato due bombe: una si è portata via Harewood, l'altra ce l'hanno davanti.

Chris non si scompone. Lascia che la sua frustrazione gli si schianti addosso, la assorbe e le restituisce la razionalità che lei ha perso un taglio di fili dopo l'altro. “Lui ti direbbe di smetterla di lagnarti e combinare qualcosa,” le fa notare. “Meno chiacchiere, più fatti.”

“Meno chiacchiere, più fatti,” gli fa eco lei, ricordando la frase che Harewood ripeteva più spesso. Le scappa un'altra mezza risata triste e rassegnata. Sta per morire, ma non ha paura. Le resta la soddisfazione di aver salvato il Presidente e altre centinaia di persone che erano nell'edificio fino a dieci minuti fa. Quello che le preme ora è salvare anche Chris. “Vai, per favore. Pensa a Mira e Tasha.”

“Le rivedrò a casa stasera,” Chris sorride. “E Mira si arrabbierà con me perché ancora una volta non sono riuscito a convincerti a venire da noi a cena.”

Chris la guarda come se non restassero ad entrambi solo una manciata di secondi, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo e, in quella determinazione, Carrie trova la sua. Fa un bel respiro profondo e guarda ancora una volta i fili, cerca di ricordare quello che Harewood le ha detto, prende in considerazione ogni variabile, ogni colore, ogni minimo dettaglio. “Quello verde,” dichiara alla fine, “dev'essere quello.”

Mancano dieci secondi. Chris dà un'occhiata al timer e si concede per la prima volta un minimo di fretta. “Allora taglia,” dice. “Io sono con te.”

Tagliare il filo non fa alcun rumore o forse lei si aspettava di saltare in aria, ma non succede. Il timer si ferma, loro si guardano e Chris accenna un sorriso, stanno per esultare. Poi il timer riparte, con quattro secondi in meno. “Corri!” Gli urla in faccia lei, prima di tirarlo per un mano nel corridoio. Sono troppo distanti dall'uscita, ma non possono fare altro che tentare. Carrie conta mentalmente i secondi e vorrebbe dire che le tornano in mente le persone che ama, ma in realtà nella sua testa c'è solo la paura e l'istinto di sopravvivenza più forte di qualunque altra cosa che le pompa il sangue nelle vene e la fa correre più veloce di quanto abbia mai fatto in vita sua.

“Di qua!” Chris la afferra per la vita e la lancia letteralmente fuori da una finestra prima di fare la stessa cosa. Carrie non fa in tempo a rendersi conto che ciò che ha sentito è il boato dell'esplosione perché l'onda d'urto la spinge lontano. Percepisce con orrore il muro di calore al quale sono appena sfuggiti e poi finisce a terra, due schiocchi netti la informano che resterà ingessata per chissà quanto.

“Sei tutta intera?” Arriva la voce di Chris a pochi metri di distanza da lei.

Carrie rotola sulla schiena, tenendosi il braccio rotto. “Probabilmente no, ma sono viva,” mugola dolorante. “Tu?”

“Ho passato sabati peggiori.”

Il cuore le batte fortissimo, ma le sirene in lontananza sono rassicuranti. Sa che qualcuno sta arrivando ad aiutarli. “Chris? Mi sa che non ce la faccio a venire a cena da voi, stasera.”

Lo sente ridere da qualche parte accanto a lei e pensa che, nonostante tutto, anche per oggi è andata bene.


End file.
